<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The light of my life by Ash0605</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168190">The light of my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605'>Ash0605</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Rimi's in the choco cornet sleeping bag!, Birthday, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Himari and Rimi cuddle!, I just care them immensely they're great!, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard, Very indulgent I'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Himari and Rimi share a lazy weekend morning in bed together.</p>
<p>Happy Birthday Himari!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The light of my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rimi groggily opened her eyes to a girl sleeping soundly next to her. Himari’s face was partially covered by strands of unruly pink hair, though they did not obscure her peaceful expression and her subconscious smile. After a great deal of mental effort, she tore her eyes away from the slumbering girl next to her, observing a room that was brighter than what she was expecting. She spotted a bright pink ceiling instead of the familiar shade of her sisters bunk bed above her. The pink curtains drawn on the left wall let in a pleasant amount of light, cloaking the room in a comfy, ethereal atmosphere. She noticed the flat screen tv on the other side of the room where she and Himari had watched Hello Happy World! lives the previous night, after which her eyes drifted to the table in the center of the room where the pair had shared snacks and banter. Slowly, the events of the previous night returned to Rimi.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gosh that was invigorating! I never knew you had so many recordings of Kaoru-san saved! I’m feeling a little bit tired now though.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s ok Rimi! It’s getting close to my bedtime as well, so we can go to sleep if you want.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you Himari-chan! I’ll fetch my sleeping bag and put it next to your bed!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep in my bed? Making you sleep on the floor doesn’t feel right.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m fine on the floor. I couldn’t dream of taking your bed away from you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We could…sleep together if you wanted?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“To…together?!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s just so you wouldn’t have to sleep on the floor! You could… also still use your sleeping bag if it makes you feel more comfortable?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think… I would be happy trying it if I could use the sleeping bag too.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s great Rimi! Your sleeping bag is super cute! If you don’t mind me asking something else, can you get into your sleeping bag on the floor first?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sure thing! Do you mind me asking why?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s so I can pick you up and put you onto the bed!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“H-Huh?!”</em>
</p>
<p>Rimi looked under the green coloured covers, realizing that she was inside her chocolate cornet sleeping bag like she had recalled. She also noticed how close Himari was to her. Her head was resting close to the opening of the sleeping bag, and one of her arms was wrapped snuggly around the bag. Whether they had moved into this position when they first climbed in together or if Himari had settled into this position later on in the night was the one thing that continued to elude Rimi’s memory.</p>
<p>She then attempted to read the clock standing on the bedframe behind them. At first she tried to tilt her head backwards, but then opted to shuffle onto her front and look upwards, taking the utmost care not to wake Himari. The clock read 8:05.</p>
<p>Considering that it was the weekend, Rimi had a lot of waiting to do before Himari woke up on her own.</p>
<p>At first, Rimi struggled to think of what to occupy herself with while she waited for Himari to wake up. After a few seconds, she realized that staring at her girlfriends cute sleeping expressions was all she needed to pass the time, though she internally admitted that it was weird. There was something so endearing about Himari’s expression, Rimi noted. The relaxed contentedness on her face reinforced Rimi’s adamant decision to not wake Himari under any circumstances. The subconscious smile on her face was adorable, and Rimi couldn’t decide whether it was down to a dream she was having or if it was the subconscious satisfaction of holding Rimi so close. Her cheeks looked soft and squishy, though Rimi couldn’t confirm this since her arms were in her sleeping bag and doing so might have stirred Himari from her slumber anyway. Her light, airy breaths and occasional mumbles were heart-warming to behold. Even the strand of drool falling from her mouth was cute, in an admittedly unique way.</p>
<p>Rimi’s mind wandered to pondering what dream she was having, under the assumption that she was having one in the first place. Perhaps she was performing on stage with the rest of Afterglow, singing songs that only dreams could make up? Perhaps she was just spending time with her friends? They had more than just the band; Himari constantly told Rimi how good the view of the sky was from Haneoka’s rooftop, and even vowed to sneak Rimi up there with her one day. Perhaps Kaoru was serenading her, appealing to her heart with the most fleeting truths of existence? Naturally, Rimi considered whether Himari was dreaming about her but she shoved the thought aside. She didn’t feel too comfortable inserting herself into Himari’s dreams yet.</p>
<p>Eventually, Rimi concluded that she was dreaming about everything she thought of at the same time. Could Himari play the bass and interact with Kaoru at the same time? Probably not, but in the realm of dreams anything was possible. Maybe there was even room for Rimi somewhere?</p>
<p>A subconscious mumble from Himari signaled a slight tightening of her arms around Rimi, making Rimi wish that she wasn’t wearing the sleeping bag at that moment. Himari’s hugs were the best. They were like a warm, comfy blanket available at any time as they usually enveloped Rimi. It was one of the reasons why Rimi loved Himari’s size, alongside it making picking her up more rewarding. Though perhaps Rimi was wrong in searching for justifications; Himari didn’t need them and was valid as she was.</p>
<p>Rimi resisted the urge to run her fingers through Himari’s hair, just like Himari had started doing to her. She sighed happily as she reminisced on the feel of Himari’s fingers gently playing with her hair and following the curve of her hair loops. Rimi also did the same to Himari, but less often due to the fact that Himari’s hair was always fashioned into her low pigtails.</p>
<p>Rimi got a strange satisfaction from seeing Himari’s hair in such a messy state. Himari put a lot of effort into her appearance, following a very practiced routine every morning when it came to styling her hair. She was showing a version of herself she didn’t show to many people. Perhaps Rimi was overthinking it, but it gave off a sense of trust that Rimi never planned to betray.</p>
<p>Rimi continued to ponder and reminisce contentedly for an unknown amount of time, and eventually the girl laying beside her started to stir. After a prolonged period of movement, her own eyes were met by the groggy, verdant green ones of her lover.</p>
<p>“Mornin’ Himari-chan.” Rimi greeted. She didn’t bother correcting her dialect slip, mainly because she suspected Himari hadn’t noticed.</p>
<p>Himari yawned as she started to wake up. She stretched her entire body for a few seconds before slumping back down onto the bed and relaxing again, turning to face Rimi with loving eyes. “Morning Rimi…” she replied sleepily. “Have you been awake long?”</p>
<p>Rimi glanced up at the clock on the bedstand and shook her head. “Only for about half an hour or so. How was your night?”</p>
<p>“Really good. I had the most wonderful dream…” Himari’s brow furrowed for the first time that day as she worked through her thoughts, again for the first time that day. “I don’t remember much of it but it was definitely about us.”</p>
<p>Rimi blinked a few times, her eyes widening. “U-Us? As in you and me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. We were both sitting at a café and feeding each other sweet treats. The food tasted so good, and it was such a good time! I didn’t want it to end…”</p>
<p>“It sounds a lot like one of our dates!” Rimi giggled.</p>
<p>“It really was… The only difference I can remember is that we were using pet names for each other, though I can’t remember what they were.”</p>
<p>“P-Pet names?” Rimi’s eyes turned down as she started rubbing her palms together under the sleeping bag. “I haven’t… thought much about them to be honest. I’ve mostly just stuck to Himari-chan.”</p>
<p>“To be honest, I’ve been interested in calling you Rimi-rin for a little bit but I’ve… always hesitated before asking you.” Himari admitted sheepishly. “I’ve heard other people call you it before, and it sounded really cute, but it didn’t seem… special enough. Does that make sense?”</p>
<p>Rimi nodded. “I think I understand. Some of my friends call me it, but I can understand wanting to have something more… exclusive as girlfriends.”</p>
<p>“Yeah that’s a good way of putting it! Romance movies are always having words like ‘darling’ or ‘love’ or ‘dear’ but they all seem overdone.” Himari blushed slightly at the mention of the words. “I’m not really sure what an alternative would be.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure what name I would use for you…” Rimi started sheepishly. “But I would use something like the sun?”</p>
<p>“Woah Rimi! The sun?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You’re like… a better version of the sun. You provide light to everyone around you, but you don’t blind people who look at you.”</p>
<p>Himari gasped loudly. “Oh my gosh! That sounds amazing! I swear that could pass as a line in a romance movie!”</p>
<p>Rimi felt a surge of confidence after hearing Himari’s phrase, and when a thought entered her head she couldn’t stop it. “Yeah it works kind of well because you’re… like… the light of my life…?” Rimi’s voice trailed off as she finished, but not to the point of being inaudible.</p>
<p>Himari buried her head in her pillow and groaned loudly. “Oh my god… Rimi…” When she regained the confidence to raise her head, she was treated to a teary eyed Himari blushing a deep crimson. “You can’t make me feel this emotional this early in the morning!”</p>
<p>Rimi could only express her surging sense of joy at Himari’s expression though a light laugh. “I’m sorry Himari-chan! Those don’t seem particularly snappy or short anyway… Maybe something related to Kaoru-san? Something like ‘princess’ or ‘kitten’?”</p>
<p>Himari’s head disappeared under the pillows again with a satisfying poof. “Rimiiiiii!!!!!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for rubbing it in again Himari-chan! Should I do my Ran impression to make you feel a bit better?”</p>
<p>“Oh god yes.” Himari agreed, her voice muffled from underneath the pillows.</p>
<p>“Can you start?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing!” Himari recomposed herself and removed herself from underneath the pillows. “Morning Ran! Strange to… see you in my room?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Himari burst into a fit of giggles from which she took several minutes to recover. “That’s interesting! Do you… like my room? Do you like all the pink?”</p>
<p>“It’s not bad.”</p>
<p>Himari collapsed again, filling the room with delightful laughter that made Rimi smile. “Gods I can’t! I don’t know why I find it so funny but I do! Whenever Ran says ‘Yeah’ or ‘Not bad’ I just start laughing and the others have no idea why. Ran said ‘Not bad’ during our last live to describe the energy of the audience and I just burst out laughing for no reason!”</p>
<p>Rimi gasped in recollection. “Wait! So that’s why you were laughing after your last live? After you performed <em>True Color</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p>Rimi and Himari started laughing in unison, their cries combining together into an orchestra that only they could hear. Perhaps that was for the best, considering they were being really loud. Their jubilance was interrupted by the rumbling of Himari’s stomach.</p>
<p>Himari clutched her stomach tightly, as if to silence it after the fact. “I’m so sorry for the rude noise! I suppose its almost time for breakfast, huh? Do you want to have breakfast in bed?”</p>
<p>“I would love to! But…” Rimi tilted her head sadly. “Its just us two in the house right now. We would have to leave the bed.”</p>
<p>“One of us would have to leave the bed.” Himari nodded her head gravely. “But that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make. If I carry you in the sleeping bag again you’ll technically still be in bed, right?” She lifted the covers off of herself and rose up into a sitting position.</p>
<p>“Y-you’re going to carry me again?”</p>
<p>“If you want- I mean…!” Himari’s face darkened, slumping back down onto the bed. “Actually… I need to ask you something. Do you feel like I’m… rushing you?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Its just… I always ask these things, and you never seem super confident but you still do it. It wasn’t just with this carrying business or the pet names. We were like this when we first held hands in public, and when we first kissed. I just… want you to know that I don’t want to force you into doing anything you aren’t comfortable with, ok?”</p>
<p>Rimi hesitated for a few seconds before placing a reassuring hand on Himari’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it Himari-chan. I’m a naturally shy and timid person, so I tend to… struggle with new things, especially in a… first time relationship like this. I’m still deciding to do these things with you because I love you and want to get over my shyness! You never force me into doing anything Himari-chan, and the fact that you’ve asked me this anyway shows me how much you worry and care about me.”</p>
<p>Himari stared at Rimi wide eyed for a few seconds before tears started to flow from her eyes. She rushed to envelop Rimi into a hug, and when Himari’s hands wrapped around her Rimi relaxed and leaned in. “Oh Rimi!!! You’re always so nice to me! You’re trying super hard to overcome your shyness and you’re doing great! I…” Himari closed her eyes and brushed Rimi’s hair off of her forehead, pressing a quick kiss to it. “I love you, Rimi!”</p>
<p>Rimi giggled and smiled genuinely, mustering all the courage she could find from within herself. Her inactivity and determined expression caught Himari’s expression, after which she carefully cupped Himari’s chin and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it sent shockwaves through Rimi and Himari’s bodies and left them breathing heavily after they parted.</p>
<p>“Rimi…!”</p>
<p>“Sorry Himari-chan!” Rimi blushed bashfully. “I just got really brave, and then one thing led to anoth-“</p>
<p>“No, don’t apologize Rimi! That was so cool! Have I told you how much I love you yet?!” Himari gushed happily.</p>
<p>“You have!” Rimi giggled. “Several times already!”</p>
<p>“Argh but it’s never enough times! I love you so much!” Himari stood up from the bed with a determined expression. “Alright! If you’ll permit me to carry you I’ll make sure to make you the best breakfast in bed ever!”</p>
<p>“Ok Himari-chan!” Rimi felt Himari’s arms slide under her sleeping bag and lift her up. She relaxed, trusting Himari’s strong arms to hold her weight. “I look forward to your delicious pancakes princess!”</p>
<p>Himari’s reaction was instant. She hunched over, her cheeks blushing bright red, in an act that brought Rimi a lot of joy. “Rimi!!! I can’t be this emotional before noon!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday Himari! Himari is a character I've grown to absolutely adore since I've started writing. Whether it was because of starting to write, because of events like Stand by You or by my interactions with certain people I'm not sure, but regardless this was a birthday I was wanting to do justice. This work is very indulgent (I'm in a HimaRimi phase at the moment) and I worry that this is more a HimaRimi fic rather than a Himari birthday fic, so if you don't think this fic did her justice I sincerely apologise. </p>
<p>Forgive me for saying things like this, but as of this fic I've written over 100,000 words on Ao3! This is many times the wordcount I've put into my academic career, and when I put it like that I should definitely be worried!</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500</p>
<p>I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>